


poised for flight

by earlymorningechoes



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 06:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlymorningechoes/pseuds/earlymorningechoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy has to navigate not being the only woman in the TARDIS, and Clara's presence isn't exactly what she thought it would be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	poised for flight

**Author's Note:**

> A Christmas gift for the wonderful Beth (brittanascissoring.tumblr.com)!

     Amy still isn’t used to another woman in the TARDIS. When she walks into the console room and everything smells quite strongly of Clara’s perfume, she’s understandably miffed, especially when she discovers the spilled bottle in an out-of-the-way corner that will be annoying to clean (she’s pretty sure the TARDIS is the one who spilled it, and is also most definitely not going to help in the cleaning up).

     But then when Clara stalks into the room, her heeled boots click-clacking across the glass floor, Amy’s heart skips a beat. The brunette makes her way over to where Amy is standing, glancing over the railing at the awkward spot where her favorite perfume now lays. Groaning, she begins a search for cleaning supplies, wondering aloud that they’ve never needed to do this before.

     Chuckling, Amy finds herself joining in, whereas a moment ago she was upset about the inconvenience of the spill. Their murmuring voices swell against the ever-present rumbling of the engines, a pleasant hum that permeates the atmosphere.

\-----------

     Clara’s in the observatory, because she doesn’t like being in a place with no windows. The spiraling galaxy overhead completely has her attention, and she’s actually not quite sure how she ended up in the observatory (again) because usually if she’s looking for a place the TARDIS takes her everywhere else she could possibly ever go.

     Amy’s leaning on the door, marveling that she’s never seen this room before and Clara seems completely at ease in it. The shorter girl sits cross-legged on the floor next to the giant telescope, her skirt draped over her knees and her arms behind her for support as she tilts her head up to the bubbled window. Apparently the police box disguise hasn’t affected this room.

     She steps into the room and joins Clara on the floor, glad she’s wearing jeans today. Clara smiles over but doesn’t say anything, turning her head back up. Amy’s eyes remain cast down at the floor – backwards at where their hands are mere inches from one another. She isn’t sure what she means by it, but she starts moving hers closer by centimeters, millimeters even, and then suddenly the Doctor’s banging into the room and explaining something and neither one of them can grasp what’s going on, but he’s grabbed both their hands and yanked them into the console room before they can blink.

\----------

     They run back into the TARDIS panting and laughing, still not quite sure what they were doing on this strange little planet (where even Clara was tall and the Doctor and Amy looked like a pair of giants lumbering around). All three disperse throughout the TARDIS, and Clara finds herself navigating the maze to her room (which exists, for once, and hasn’t been dumped in the swimming pool).

     After showering, she finds herself staring in the mirror as she sorts out her hair, daydreaming about how it would be to run her fingers through Amy’s hair. The thought stops her dead, the hairbrush still caught in a mess of tangles.

     She’s always known she likes girls, even since year seven and Nina, but it’s been a very long time since she’s _daydreamed_ like this. Her mind wanders as she finishes with her hair, continually coming back to ginger waves and long legs and those snapping hazel eyes. She and Amy have been constantly together for a while now, bouncing around with the Doctor, and the redhead is definitely a woman she wants to spend more time with. And sure, she’s been dreaming a bit…but this is different.

     Once finished, Clara heads to the library, another place she’s been spending a lot of time (when they’re not running crazy through the universe). She thinks she’ll be alone, but when she walks in, a familiar red head is visible over the back of one of the chairs. At the sound of the door, Amy turns, revealing the toy TARDIS from so many years ago that she holds in her lap. Clara doesn’t move for a minute, then walks over on numb legs, the only sounds her skirt swishing against her knees and her boots on the wooden floor.

     “Clara, we have to…” Amy begins, but she’s cut off because suddenly Clara’s kissing her, so soundly that Amy’s halfway out of the chair before she remembers that their height difference would make standing up difficult at this point.

     They break apart suddenly and Clara’s face colors red, matching Amy’s hair in its intensity.

     “Um, sorry,” she says, backing away and whacking into a table. “Not exactly what I meant to do…” she trails off as Amy finally stands up, setting the toy aside and walking over. She leans down and gently kisses Clara again, reaching for the shorter woman’s hand and squeezing.

     “No need to be sorry,” she says, right next to Clara’s ear.


End file.
